Scarlet Sky
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Kau lihat benang merah yang mengikat jari manis kita? Itu bukti, hingga kelahiran kita yang terakhir, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku.


**Title**: Scarlet Sky

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke slight Itachi/ Kurenai, Naruto/ Sakura.

**Genre**: Angst/ Romance

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: YAOI, rating may up to M.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary**: Kau lihat benang merah yang mengikat jari manis kita? Itu bukti, hingga kelahiran kita yang terakhir, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku.

**Information**:

_Past_

Present

"Talk"

'Mind'

**Scarlet Sky**

**-Prolog- **

#

"_BERTARUNG DENGANKU, HYUUGA!!!" Sasuke membentak murka, tendangan kerasnya membuat sosok di depannya mental dua tombak di udara sebelum jatuh bergedebukan di tanah, mata hitamnya memandang tak berkedip ke arah sosok barusan yang kini terbaring di atas tanah beberapa langkah di depannya "atau kau akan menyesali kematianmu hari ini!"_

_Sosok di depannya menggeliat lalu berdiri perlahan, darah segar nampak menetes di sudut bibirnya, mata peraknya menatap Sasuke, tapi tak ada indikasi dia akan menyerang pemuda berambut kebiruan di depannya, pemuda bermata perak itu hanya berdiri diam, seolah menunggu kematian yang diancamkan Sasuke padanya. _

_Sasuke mendengus "Kau takut…Neji?!" seringai mengejek bermain di ujung bibir pemuda berpakaian biru itu "Atau kau sudah tahu…tidak ada gunanya melawanku, huh?!" Sasuke tertawa pelan, perlahan wajahnya menengadah menatap langit, bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan, membuat suasana suram menyelimuti tempat itu._

"_Siapa yang akan mengira, jika kebanggaan Hyuuga, hanyalah pecundang seperti mu?!" wajahnya kembali memandang satu-satunya manusia selain dirinya di tempat itu._

_Pemuda berambut hitam panjang di depannya masih diam seperti tadi, wajahnya tak terbaca, mata peraknya tak terbaca, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus mengejek,_

"_Malam ini, aku akan merubah raut wajahmu, Neji!!!" tangannya bergerak cepat, melemparkan dua kunai yang mengarah ke arah dada dan perut pemuda di depannya dengan kekuatan penuh "KU BUAT WAJAHMU BERSIMBAH DARAAAH!!!" _

_#_

"Ayolah Sasuke, ku mohon…" Itachi memandang sang adik dengan wajah memelas "Pliiiisss…" tambahnya tak lama kemudian saat dilihatnya ekspresi datar sang adik tak berubah.

"Gak mau" Sasuke berujar pendek dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sang kakak, hanya untuk mendapatkan orang yang ingin dijauhinya itu sudah menghadang langkahnya.

"Sekali ini saja Sasuke, sekali iniiiiiiii saja, pliiissss…" kembali Itachi merayu remaja lima belas tahun di depannya "Mau yak??" pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun itu bertanya berharap.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang "Kenapa harus aku?" pertanyaan yang lebih berupa peryataan penyesalan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil sang adik, membuat Itachi meneriakkan 'YES, YES, YEEESSS!!!' dalam hati berulang kali.

"Karena adikku hanya kamu." Itachi berujar riang, senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan, bersyukur karena dari nada Sasuke yang mengeluh, Itachi tahu bahwa sang adik akhirnya mau membantu dirinya.

"Aku kan belum bilang _iya_!" Sasuke memandang sang kakak dengan wajah kesal.

"Nah, itu sudah!" suara Itachi masih seriang tadi, membuat pemuda lima belas tahun di depannya iritasi.

"Kapan aku bilang _iya_?!" kembali Itachi tersenyum,

"Tuh, udah dua kali." Sasuke memandang Itachi kesal.

"Jangan bodoh!!!" Sasuke membentak gusar dan melangkah meninggalkan Itachi yang kali ini sama sekali tidak menghalangi langkahnya,

"Begitu pulang sekolah, segera ke kamarkuu!!" Itachi memandang punggung sang adik, senyumnya belum hilang hingga terasa tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kisame "Berhasil?" Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya memandang pundak sang adik yang semakin menjauh.

Kisame mengikuti pandangan Itachi, senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya "Siapa yang menyangka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau mengenakan _gaun_?!" disebelahnya Itachi tertawa ringan,

"Hanya kebetulan, Kisame…hanya kebetulan." Itachi menjawab pelan, suaranya hampir tak terdengar karena bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat terakhir meraung di koridor tempat keduanya berdiri.

#

"_Masih tidak mau melawan, huh?!" Sasuke memandang Neji yang sekali lagi tersungkur di tanah, dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati pemuda yang baru saja memuntahkan darah berbuku-buku di depannya, Sasuke berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa jengkal "Padahal aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang menantang, Hyuuga…" suara Sasuke terdengar menyesal._

"_Tapi jika kau memilih mati dengan cara memalukan seperti ini…" mata hitamnya memandang tak berkedip ke arah pemuda di bawahnya "Siapa aku hingga berhak menolak keinginanmu, bukan begitu…Neji?!" _

"…_Sasu—"_

"_JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras, kakinya bergerak dan…_

_BUUUKKK!!!_

_Neji berteriak keras saat Sasuke menendang dadanya dan membuatnya terjungkal dan kembali mencium tanah, darah menjadi warna kedua yang menutup hampir semua baju putihnya._

"_Kesempatan terakhir, Hyuuga!!!" Sasuke memandang dingin kerah pemuda di depannya "Berdiri dan lawan aku!!!"_

_Pemuda di depannya menggeliat pelan sebelum perlahan dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit kembali berdiri, Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya sosok di depannya mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan, lidah Sasuke terjulur membasahi bibirnya yang kering 'Akhirnya…'_

_Neji membuka matanya perlahan, menatap tak berkedip ke arah pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" yang ditanya kembali menyeringai._

"_Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati…" Sasuke menjawab dingin._

_Neji menarik nafasnya pelan 'Beginikah akhirnya, Sasuke?' dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda itu mulai merendahkan kuda-kudanya, tangan kirinya terjulur ke depan sedang tangan kanan mengembang terbuka di belakangnya, mata peraknya tak berkedip menatap mata hitam pemuda di depannya._

"_Byakugan." Neji berbisik pelan, ketajaman dan radius pandangannya berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik, waktu seolah berhenti dan alam seakan membeku, seolah malu untuk bergerak dibawah tatapan mata iblis sang Hyuuga._

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Sharingan!" Suaranya disambut perubahan sepasang irisnya, matanya membara menatap ke dalam mata perak Neji, seolah ingin mencairkan semua yang dibekukan oleh pandangan itu._

_Sasuke mulai mengalirkan chakra ke titik penting tubuhnya, perutnya memanas saat aliran tenaganya mulai terbagi, mengalir ke kedua telapak kakinya dan banyak ke telapak tangan kanannya._

_Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, suara pekikan memenuhi tempat itu saat Chidori memancar terang, kedua kaki Sasuke menekan tanah di bawahnya keras sebelum melesat bagai anak panah yang terlepas dari busur, "Ku hancurkan tubuhmu!!!"_

_#_

Sasuke melangkah ringan keluar gerbang sekolah, di kiri dan kanannya nampak Naruto dan Shikamaru, halaman yang mereka lalui masih basah akibat hujan yang baru berhenti, saat ini memang musim hujan.

"Sedang apa anak-anak perempuan itu?" Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk belasan remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sedang berdiri berdesak-desakan di anak tangga tertinggi dari tangga yang akan mereka naiki.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, menandakan kedua sahabatnya juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman sekolah mereka itu, ketiganya mendekati anak tangga pertama dan tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAA!!! ITU DIAAAAA KYAAAAA!!!" pekikan nyaring yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terkejut, keduanya hampir melompat kaget dan ikut memekik jika tidak mengingat bahwa mereka adalah anak laki-laki, sedang Sasuke hanya memandang bosan.

"KYYAAAAAA!!! SASUKE-SAMAAAAAA KYAAAAA!!!"

"Ternyata fans-mu, merepotkan." Shikamaru berujar malas dan mulai menaiki tangga di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, belum ada tiga anak tangga yang mereka naiki, tiba-tiba…

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA JADILAH KEKASIHKUUUU!!!" pernyataan itu diikuti dengan hujan _sepatu_, membuat tiga pemuda itu terkejut dan memekik, lupa sudah pada kebanggaan mereka sebagai 'lelaki'.

"HHUUUEEE!!! SAKIIITTT!!!" Naruto berteriak nyaring saat untuk ke-lima kalinya sepatu para gadis itu mencium rambut landaknya, membuat rambut kebanggaannya itu lemas seketika, tidak berani lagi untuk berdiri menentang gravitasi, takut kembali menjadi sasaran ciuman sepatu.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!!!" teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak digubris oleh gadis-gadis yang menamakan dirinya _S.I.M.E, Sasuke is My Emo_ itu.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Naruto menatap dua sahabatnya meminta jawaban, hanya untuk mendapatkan keduanya aman terlindung di bawah payung ungu besar milik Shikamaru.

"CURAAANGGG!!!" Naruto berteriak untuk kesekian kalianya, dan…

BUUUKKH!!

Sepatu ke-enam mendarat mulus di atas rambut pirang Naruto.

"HUUUEEEE!!!"

Shikamaru baru menutup payungnya saat diyakininya tidak ada lagi sepatu yang menghujani mereka, matanya memperhatikan sepatu-sepatu yang berserakan di depan mereka.

"SASUKE-SAMAAA!!! TOLONG AMBILKAN SEPATU KAMIII KYAAAA!!!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berpandangan dengan ekspresi bingung,

"Apa-apaan ini?" ketiga remaja tadi langsung menarik nafas lega saat mereka melihat Anko-sensei, sang guru kimia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sakura, kemari dan jelaskan!" Anko-sensei memanggil salah satu pelaku pelempar sepatu yang segera berlari mendekati sang guru.

"Ma-maap sensei." Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu berujar gugup, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya, membuat rona merah bermain dipipinya, bersaing dengan warna rambutnya.

Dilain pihak, Naruto yang sudah berhasil membuat rambut landaknya kembali berdiri gagah memandang ternganga ke arah Sakura, dan detik itu juga Naruto memutuskan bahwa gadis manis itu akan menjadi istri dan ibu anak-anaknya, pemuda itu bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa pernikahan mereka nanti, 'ah… inikah love at the first sight?'

Khayalannya terbang saat payung besar milik Shikamaru menghantam kepalanya, membuat rambutnya kembali lesu darah.

"Shika jahat…hikz…"

"Jelaskan." Anko-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah Sakura setelah tadi memperhatikan belasan sepatu yang malang-melintang di depannya.

"Em…itu…" mata hijau Sakura kembali memandang kerah Sasuke, "Aa-ada rumor yang bilang kalau, kalau sepatu kita terjatuh di tangga ini, cowok yang mengambilnya adalah, emm… jodoh kita…" Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah merona, matanya tertuju ke arah ke-dua kakinya yang hanya mengenakan satu sepatu.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru ternganga mendengar ucapan Sakura, diam-diam Sasuke membuat mental _note_ untuk tidak melewati tangga itu lagi.

Dilain pihak, Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung berbinar, matanya menatap sepatu Sakura yang berwarna merah muda dan segera mencari pasangannya, senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya benda yang dicarinya terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada-ada saja, suruh teman-temanmu memunguti sepatu mereka kembali!" Anko-sensei berujar tegas dan berlalu dari tempat itu saat dilihatnya Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega dan segera mengikuti Shikamaru meninggalkan tempat itu, "Mana Naruto?" pemuda itu bertanya heran saat dilihatnya hanya ada Shikamaru, keduanya segera berbalik dan _nyengir_ melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"I-ini…" Nampak Naruto yang malu-malu menyerahkan sepatu Sakura, tidak menyadari wajah horror dari gadis di depannya.

"Tiiiiddaaakkkk!!! Aku gak mau sepatuku di ambilin sama kamuuu!!! Gak mau berjodoh ma kamuuuu!!!" dan detik berikutnya tinju penuh tenaga dari Sakura mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto, membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru _sweat drop_ karena tak menyangka gadis semungil Sakura memiliki kakuatan sebesar _mammoth_.

"Kau tau Sasuke, itulah maksudku saat mengatakan kalau para gadis itu 'troublesome'" Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, terlalu _shock_ melihat _the next Mike Tyson was born!!!_ Wouw!!

#

"Baka aniki!!!" Sasuke memaki untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

"Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu, tidak sepantasnya seorang _lady_ mengucapkan hal seperti itu." Itachi berujar sambil tersenyum, jelas menikmati kejengkelan adik semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengahadiri pesta dansa sekolah denganmu? Dan dengan pakaian ini!!!" Sasuke berujar kesal dan melempar high heels-nya kerah Itachi yang berhasil menangkapnya dengan mudah, menambah kejengkelan Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kamu harus berpura-pura jadi pacarku malam ini." Itachi menunduk dan memakaikan kembali sepatu cantik berwarna perak itu ke kaki saudaranya.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Kan bisa mita tolong si Konan?!" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan penadangan yang seolah bertanya _are-you-kidding-me?_

"Dengar, seperti yang udah aku bilang, misi kamu adalah jadi pacar aku, biar si Dei jauhin aku, kamu tahu kan gimana ngebetnya dia sama aku?" Itachi berujar setengah merinding membayangkan ke-agresif-an Deidara.

"Dan si Konan? Dia ember, yang ada bocor rahasia kalo aku cuma pura-pura, lagi pula kamu kandidat paling tepat setelah menang mutlak dari Kisame, berhenti mengeluh dan pake eyeliner-mu."

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya, benarkah Itachi baru saja membandingkan dirinya dengan Kisame? Kakak macam apa itu??!!

"Eh… kenapa kamu sas?" Itachi bertanya saat dilihatnya wajah asam sang adik, Sasuke hanya diam.

#

_Sasuke memandang pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan nyalang, bagaimana mungkin Hyuuga di depannya bisa menghindari pukulannya, tidak…bukan hanya menghindari, tapi juga memotong aliran chakranya, membuat chidori-nya menghilang seketika dari telapak tangannya tepat saat kulit jari-jarinya menyentuh dada pemuda itu, dan sekarang tangan kanannya terperangkap antara dada dan tangan pemuda bermata perak itu._

"_Lepas!!!" Sasuke mendesis saat pemuda di depannya menekan tangannya yang berada diatas tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu, mengalir melewati telapak tangannya dan terus ke arah jantungnya sendiri, membuat jantung mereka berdetak seirama,_

"_Lepas Neji…" Sasuke berujar pelan, nada lemah dari suaranya sendiri membawa getaran yang membuatnya menggigil, hal inilah yang paling ditakuti Sasuke, satu sentuhan dari pemuda di depannya bisa membuat instingnya tumpul,_

"_Lepas…" nada suaranya terdengar hampir memohon, tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah memohon, tidak pada siapapun, Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan, tidak pernah…kecuali pada pemuda di depannya._

"_Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?" Neji mengangkat tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sasuke, perlahan pemdua itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tanggannya, merasakan kelembutan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya._

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian di wajahnya, matanya terbuka perlahan, sharingan-nya menghilang berganti warna mata kelam yang amat di sukai Neji, mata yang membuat sukmanya bertekuk lutut saat memandang ke dalam kegelapan yang seolah tanpa dasar itu._

"_Karena kau Hyuuga dan aku Uchiha." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam jemari Neji yang masih menyentuh pipinya, "Karena kita adalah ninja," Sasuke menatap sepasang mata perak di depannya, mata yang membuat jantungnya bertambur setiap memandang kilau perak itu, mata yang diinginkannya untuk selalu memandang dirinya, hanya dirinya._

_Sasuke berjinjit dan perlahan mengecup bibir Neji pelan, dan secepat semua terjadi, secepat itu pula kecupan itu berakhir, "Karena seorang ninja adalah pelayan." Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu mundur selangkah, dan menarik tangannya menjauhi dada Neji, dan kali ini pemuda berambut panjang itu membiarkannya, "Pelayan yang akan menuruti semua perintah klannya."_

"_Dan perintah untukku, adalah membunuhmu." Sasuke melompat kebelakang, memberi jarak lima langkah antara dia dan Neji, "Jadi bertarunglah." Pandangan Sasuke mengeras,_

"_Bertarunglah untuk klanmu! Untuk dirimu! Dan untuk semua yang kau yakini! Bertarung Neji!" Neji menarik nafas pelan,_

"_Jika itu yang kau mau, Sasuke." Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan sebilah kunai, memutarnya perlahan sebelum mengubah posisi tubuhnya ke posisi bertarung._

_Sasuke memandang pemuda di depannya lekat, perlahan tangannya bergerak menarik keluar katana yang terselip dibelakangnya, 'Disini, semua berakhi, Neji.'_

_#_

Semua mata memandang dua sosok yang baru saja melangkah masuk _hall_ sekolah, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memang ketampanannya sudah terkenal di seluruh Konaha High, dan seorang gadis asing yang nilai kecantikannya sungguh membuat semua pemuda di tempat itu menelan air liur mereka sendiri.

"Cantik sekali kekasihmu, Itachi!" Kakuzu berseru dan memandang 'kekasih' Itachi itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Tidak salah saat kau sesumbar mengatakan bahwa dia gadis tercantik diseluruh Jepang!" Pein berujar sambil menatap lekat gadis di depannya, ucapannya disambut tawa Itachi.

"Begitulah." Itachi berujar bangga, matanya melirik ke arah Deidara yang tengah memandang 'kekasihnya', Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas pandangan tidak suka dan cemburu yang bermain di sepasang mata cokelatnya.

"Siapa nama si cantik ini?" Konan berujar sambil melingkarkan tangannya di salah satu lengan Pein.

"Chidori, namanya Chidori." Itachi berujar dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping 'Chidori'

"Nama yang aneh, tapi manis…" Konan berujar sambil menatap _Chidori_ lekat, "Eh… wajah kalian mirip yah?"

"Ma—masa?" Itachi bertanya gugup, bagaimana kalau ketahuan? matanya melirik ke arah _Chidori_ yang masih memasang wajah datarnya sedari tadi sebelum memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kisame yang hanya balas memandangnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Beneran mirip, ya kan say?" Konan bertanya pada kekasihnya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Pein sendiri, pemuda bertindik itu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya mirip, tapi bagus kan?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya heran,

"Maksudnya?"

"Kata orang, kalau mirip artinya jodoh, muka jodoh." Itachi tertawa pelan, jelas lega dengan pernyataan Pein barusan, dilain pihak, wajah Chidori semakin datar, 'Jelaslah mirip, adik kandung juga!' Chidori yang memang Sasuke adanya membatin kesal, 'Berjodoh dengan Baka Aniki? Lebih baik bunuh diri, lompat kedalam kawah Fuji-sama."

#

"Sasuke, tersenyumlah sedikit." Itachi berbisik saat teman-tamannya sudah menjauh dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Bodo!" Sasuke berujar gusar dan melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi segera menarik lengan sang adik,

"Aku kan udah muncul, Dei juga udah lihat, jadi aku gak perlu berlama-lama disini, lagian aku cuma mau jalan-jalan keluar." Sasuke masih berujar kesal, gaun hitam ketat yang membungkus tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman, ditambah selendang perak yang di ikat kencang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat seramping anak gadis, tidak perlu menyebutkan dada palsunya, membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri detik itu juga, dia hanya bisa berdoa pada dewa mana saja yang mau mendengarnya, semoga tidak ada satupun yang mengenalnya, jika tidak, reputasi _emo_-nya akan hilang.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Ya udah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh, sekolah itu spooky kalo malem." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melangkah cepat keluar dari _hall_ sekolah, melangkah kemana kakinya membawanya pergi, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah menjauh dari semua kerumunan dan pandangan yang seolah menelanjanginya itu.

Saat Sasuke melangkah keluar, Itachi hanya menarik nafas, terlebih saat dilihatnya Deidara mendekatinya, 'Here it goes… napa sih ni orang gak ngerti kalo aku gak suka COWOK!!!" Itachi menggeram jengkel.

Sementara itu…

Sasuke yang berjalan tak tentu arah akhirnya berhenti saat sepasang kakinya terasa nyeri, matanya menatap sepasang kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna senada dengan selendang yang sekaligus ikat pinggangnya itu.

"Aduh, lecet…duduk dimana ya?" mata hitamnya memandang sekelilingnya, saat itulah dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah berdiri di anak tangga teratas dari 'Tangga Jodoh', tempat dimana terjadi hujan sepatu tadi siang.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas pelan, di bawah sana dilihatnya bangku taman, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah turun, gerakannya yang agak tergesa membuat dia menginjak ujung gaunnya, membuat tubuhnya tanpa ampun terjungkal,

"SAKIT!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras, matanya menatap tumitnya yang nampak membiru, terlihat jelas di bawah siraman lampu taman, dan saat itu Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menetes di kulitnya.

Tes…tes…tes…

"Mana hujan lagi!" pemuda itu berusaha berdiri dan mengaduh kecil saat rasa nyeri di tumitnya makin menjadi, rasa dingin lantai tangga tempatnya berpijak menembus kulit kakinya, saat itulah dia baru menyadari kalau salah satu sepatunya terlepas.

Sasuke mencari sejenak dengan pandangannya dan mendapatkan sepatunya sudah tergeletak diujung anak tangga terbawah, tepat di depan kaki seseorang.

#

_Sasuke menggenggam katananya erat, mata hitamnya terpejam sebelum membuka, kilau semerah rubi bermain liar, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum sharingan kembali menghitam._

'_Sial' Sasuke membatin pelan, kini…saat Neji sudah bersiap untuk bertarung, konsentrasinya malah buyar, pemuda itu menarik nafas sekali lagi, keringat membasahi telapak tangannya yang memegang katana, berbaur dengan tetesan air dari langit yang jatuh tiba-tiba, hujan._

_Sasuke tahu, kali ini adalah yang terakhir, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya gugup, karena dia tahu…siapapun yang mati di antara mereka, hanya membawa penderitaan kepada yang tertinggal._

'_Ninja adalah mesin pembunuh, perasaan adalah kelemahan, karena ninja, adalah pembunuh.'_

_Sasuke kembali menarik nafasnya, sharingan di matanya muncul dan hilang tak beraturan, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Neji yang nampak bersiap penuh menunggu serangannya._

"_Kenapa diam Sasuke!! Serang aku!!!" bentakan Neji membuat Sasuke terjaga, dia sudah sejauh ini, dengan atau tanpa sharingan, dia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia akan menghabisi pemuda di depannya, itu tugasnya!_

_Sasuke berari cepat ke arah Neji, menghunus katananya ke arah pemuda yang nampak menunggunya tenang, matanya terpejam, dia tidak mau melihat salah satu dari mereka meregang nyawa, jika dia berhasil menusuk Neji, maka dia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, dan jika Neji yang menusuknya, maka diapun tak perlu melihat ekspresi pemuda itu._

_Neji menatap Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menutup mata, ah…betapa dia ingin kembali melihat mata hitam penuh binar itu, Neji memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berbisik pelan, _

"_Byakugan." Radius pandangannya kembali meluas, tapi Neji tidak ingin melihat sejauh sepuluh kilometer, tidak…dia hanya ingin melihat pemuda di depannya, pemuda bermbut panjang itu memusatkan chakranya di sepasang pupil matanya yang berwarna perak murni, memandang kedepan hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan wajahnya sendiri, padahal jarak Sasuke sendiri masih cukup jauh._

_Neji menikmati wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu, terasa begitu dekat karena bias byakugan miliknya, menikmati setiap detik di mana matanya masih bisa menatap rupa itu, berusa memetakan setiap sudut wajah orang yang dicintainya itu ke dalam memorinya, karena dia tahu, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya dia dapat melihat wajah itu lagi._

_Waktu seolah melambat dalam alur pandang Neji saat Sasuke memasuki area YinYang yang hanya dapat di lihat dan di buat oleh para pewaris byakugan, setiap detik berubah menjadi menit, dan yang dilakukan Neji hanya memandang Sasuke, tak melewatkan satupun gerakan pemuda itu walau hanya satu kedipan._

_Dan Neji hanya diam saat Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah berada di depan matanya dan menusukkan katananya tepat di pertengahan dada tembus kebelakang._

_Darah kembali mengalir melewati sudut bibir Neji, pandangannya kembali normal saat byakugan menghilang, tapi Neji tidak menyesal, karena Sasuke sudah berada di depan matanya, tak perlu byakugan untuk mendekatkan jaraknya dengan orang yang dicintainya._

_Neji melepas kunai yang tadi dipegangnya dan mengangkat tangannya, memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut kebiruan di depannya, membuat katana yang terhunus di dadanya menancap semakin dalam._

"_Ne—Neji…" mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, 'Kami-sama…dia tidak melawan, Neji…"_

"_Ke…napa?" Sasuke menatap pemuda di depannya, _

"_Sshh…biarkan aku memelukmu Sasuke, sebentar saja." Neji berbisik pelan, darah kembali merembes dari sudut bibirnya._

_Sasuke mengikuti tubuh Neji yang tidak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak, memandang tak berkedip pemuda yang kini terbaring di tanah dengan wajah pucat-pasi._

"_Kau pu—punya kesempatan menghindar, tapi, tapi, ta—" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapnnya saat jari Neji terangkat dan menekan bibirnya lembut, pemuda itu merasakan matanya memanas, dan dia hanya diam saat air mata bergulir dipipinya, berbaur dengan hujan yang entah kapan sudah lebih deras dari sebelumnya._

"_Bukankah ini tugasmu, Sasuke." Neji tersenyum memandang pemuda di atasnya, "Akupun—tak ingin kau gagal." Neji terbatuk beberapa saatnya, memuntahkan kembali cairan merah kental, pandangannya memburam,_

"_Aku hanya berharap…cinta kita bisa lebih kuat dikehidupan berikutnya, aku— aku tidak ingin pergi dari mu, Sasuke…aku—" Neji melap air mata Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya, tidak memperduliakn air matanya sendiri yang kini mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung,_

"_Tidak adil…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, wajahnya terbenam di dada Neji yang tadi ditusuknya, "Kenapa harus kita? Kenapa Neji?"_

_Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang kini tertutup darah, "Aku tidak mau terlahir sebagai Uchiha dikehidupan berikutnya, tidak mau…"_

_#_

"Sepatu anda, nona?" Sasuke memandang melotot ke arah sepatunya yang kini berada di dalam genggaman seseorang, dan Sasuke tak perlu melihat wajah orang itu untuk mengetahui bahwa sosok yang memungut sepatunya adalah seorang cowok.

"_Kalau sepatu kita terjatuh di tangga ini, cowok yang mengambilnya adalah… jodoh kita."_ Ingatannya akan ucapan Sakura membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, itu hanya rumor kan? Kan?... KAN??!!

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya saat sosok di depannya melangkah ke arahnya dan berhenti sejauh satu langkah dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Mari saya pasangkan," Sasuke belum sempat melihat raut muka sosok di depannya, karena pemuda itu sudah menunduk dan meletakkan sepatu Sasuke di dapan kakiknya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat dengan sangat perlahan pemuda itu memasangkan sepatunya, "Sudah." Pemuda itu berdiri dan Sasuke mendapati bahwa tingginya hanya sedagu pemuda barusan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah si pemuda dan nafasnya berhenti ditenggorokan saat matanya berbenturan dengan mata perak keunguan yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup, mata terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

#

"_Karena jika aku kembali menjadi Uchiha, aku akn membunuhmu…lagi." Sasuke memandang pemuda dibawahnya, pandangannya buram karena air hujan dan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti dari tadi, _

"_Aku tidak keberatan, selama—aku bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi…" Neji berujar pelan. _

"_Kau lihat benang merah yang mengikat jari manis kita? Itu bukti, hingga kelahiran kita yang terakhir, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku." Neji mengangkat jari manisnya, dia bisa melihat walau samar, benang yang menghubungkan jarinya dan jari Sasuke, dan Neji tahu, dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, dia dan Sasuke bisa melihat ikatan itu dengan jelas, sesuatu yang menjadi rahasianya bersama pemuda itu. _

_Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak…" wajahnya mengeras, perlahan Sasuke bangkit, matanya memandang Neji dingin, "Kita akhiri sekarang Neji." Sasuke meraih katananya yang tergelatak disamping Neji, matanya masih memandang pasif ke arah pemuda dibawahnya, dan…_

_Crashhh!!!_

_Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha menahan teriakan yang hampir keluar dari tenggorokannya saat dia memotong jari manisnya sendiri, Neji memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke._

"_A—apa yang…" Neji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya terasa semakin dingin, wajah Sasuke sudah tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, darah yang terlalu banyak mengalir membuat Neji bisa melihat titik-titik hitam menodai pandangannya, hanya menunggu waktu hingga semuanya menjadi gelap._

"_Kau lihat, aku memutuskan hubungan kita, Hyuuga." Suara Sasuke berdengung dingin, "Jika kau mebertemu lagi denganku dikelahiran kita yang berikutnya…lari Neji…jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu sekali lagi!" dengan itu Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Neji yang terbaring diam di belakangnya, tidak menoleh sekalipun seluruh bagian tubuhnya ingin berbalik, 'Ini yang terbaik Neji…mengertilah.'_

_#_

"Ah…anda cantik sekali." Wajah Sasuke merona, apalagi saat tatapan pemuda asing itu tidak beranjak dari wajahnya,

Sasuke merasakan tangan pemuda di depannya mengangkat telapak tangannya, dan belum sempat Sasuke merespon apapun, punggung tangannya sudah dikecup oleh pemuda asing itu,

"Namaku Neji, jika boleh tahu, siapa nama anda nona?"

#

_Neji memandang sosok Sasuke yang semakin jauh sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya, orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya sekarat disini sendiri, adakah yang lebih buruk?_

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi Sasuke, dan jika hari itu tiba…aku akan meminta jiwamu…untukku." Mata peraknya perlahan menutup, membiarkan alam merengkuh tubuhnya dalam tidur panjang._

_**Karena aku tak akan lari darimu**_

#

"Namaku…Sasuke, senang mengenal anda, Neji-san."

#

_**Sejauh apa kau mendorongku**_

_**Maka sedekat itu pula aku akan kembali padamu**_

_**Sebesar apa kebencianmu padaku**_

_**Maka sebesar itu pula cintaku**_

_**Karena satu yang ku tahu**_

_**Kamu…**_

_**Adalah takdirku**_

_**##  
**_

*Lirik-lirik Itachi* untung aja sms dari ai-nee nyampe pas chap ini udah selesai, kalo gak…ggrrr…ao siksa ni anak =.=

Repiu plisss… ao harap chap kali ini masuk akal T.T

Setujukah jika fic ini nanti jadi rate M?? atau cukup T saja?


End file.
